


He's just so...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What?
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097





	He's just so...

Our tale begins in Rodolphus and Walden Lestrange's house. They're discussing their son, Raphael.

Walden glanced at the letter he had sent them and snorted. "Typical."

Rodolphus asked, "What is?"

Walden smirked. "He's in Hufflepuff."

Rodolphus said, "Well, that's not too surprising though, Waldo. You know our Raph, he's just so..."

Walden guessed, "Soft?"

Rodolphus laughed. "I was going to say friendly."

Walden smiled. "Yeah, that too. A Hufflepuff, we produced a Hufflepuff. Two ex Death Eaters."

Rodolphus shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose we did."


End file.
